Lost Soul
by alexanie
Summary: Baekhyun muak dengan segalanya. Kris, Orangtuanya, Edison. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mebuat hidupnya sedikit berbeda, namun entah kenapa apa yang diaharapkan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia dapatkan.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Byun BaekHyun, Kris Wu, Edison Huang (Huang Zi Tao)

Pair: KrisBaek, TaoBaek/EdisonBaek, dll

Genre: Angst, Romance, Yaoi (so stay away if you don't like it)

Rate: T+ - M (because some unpolite words dan mungkin ada adegan rate M kalau kalian meminta)

Seoul, seperti hal nya ibu kota di negara lain kota ini pun seperti tidak pernah tidur. Entah walau malam sudah menyapa rasanya masih banyak para manusia yang belum terlelap dengan tidurnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan namja tersebut. Namanya BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun. Namja yang bisa disebut mungil ini masih mengemudikan mobil hitam mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Persetan dengan polisi, dia bisa menggunakan nama marga nya untuk membuat dirinya bebas dari masalah, dengan sedikit uang disana sini semuanya bisa diatasi.

Jalan yang mulai sepi semakin membuat kakinya menginjak gas lebih dalam, tidak peduli keselamatannya. Dia tertawa sinis, siapa yang peduli dengan dirinya, tidak ada. Orangtuanya lebih peduli terhadap perusahaan mereka seperti maniak. Seperti robot yang selalu bekerja, bahkan bagi Baekhyun orangtua nya lebih menyedihkan dari robot. Kakaknya, sama sekali tidak. Dia lebih memilih tinggal ditempat jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun dirumah besar yang hanya penuh dengan maid dan butler.

Baekhyun mendengus, apanya yang rumah? Pikirnya dalam hati. Itu tak lebih hanya sebuah bangunan.

Baekhyun melepaskan gasnya setelah menginjak pedalnya dalam. Membiarkan mobilnya melaju tanpa beban. Badannya ia sentakkan ke jok mobil yang didudukinya menahan kesal. Matanya perih menahan air mata. Kenapa hidupnya hampa? Dia punya segalanya. Yang beberapa orang diluar sana mungkin hanya bisa memimpikannya. Dia punya uang. Apa yang tidak semua orang punya. Dia punya popularitas, walau dia lebih memilih menjauh dari keramaian.

Yah, Baekhyun benci keramaian.

Itu membuatnya semakin hampa. Itu membuatnya tertekan. Melihat pada keramaian hanya akan semakin menyadarkan dirinya. Menyadarkannya bahwa dia benar-benar sendirian.

Baginya sendiri lebih baik. Lagipula sejak awal dia sudah sendirian.

Baekhyun sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Padang rumput dipinggiran perbatasan kota dan desa yang jauh dari Seoul. Yang tinggi rumputnya hanya melebihi sedikit dari mata kakinya. Padang rumput yang walau malam justru terlihat semakin indah. Dengan beberapa dandelion menghiasi.

Tangannya membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar. Langkahnya berat tapi seperti tak terasa. Jiwanya seperti hilang setengah.

Mendudukkan dirinya, mata mungilnya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing menatap kelangit. Bintang disini lebih jelas, pikirnya. Mungkin karena polusi tidak terlalu banyak disini.

Lama menatap, rasanya matanya semakin perih. Ingin dirinya pergi jauh sejauh mungkin ke langit. Tenggelam diantara jutaan bintang. Baekhyun berpikir, untuk apa dia hidup jika hidupnya terasa hampa? Kenapa harus dia yang merasakannya?

Baekhyun menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya. Menangis sekeras yang dia bisa. Hanya disini dia bisa melepaskan segala bebannya. Menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya. Meruntuhkan seluruh topeng pertahanannya. Menunjukkan pada tempatnya memandang dan tempatnya berpijak bahwa betapa rapuhnya dia, betapa dia memohon untuk berhenti, memohon untuk dilepaskan dari segala beban hidupnya.

Menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Baekhyun terisak makin keras. Dia hanya ingin hidup normal. Menikmati liburan musim panas dan malam natal bersama orang yang kau sayang, merasakan jatuh cinta dan dicintai orang yang kau cintai. Merasa hangat walau salju turun. Mengejar cita-citanya dan apapun itu yang dilakukan orang normal.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Selalu melewati malam natal sendirian sejak beberapa tahun lalu, mendatangi gereja sendirian di malam dan paginya. Melewati segala macam liburan sendiri walau terkadang dia menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya. Dia beruntung untuk yang satu itu.

Dimulai dengan orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan melupakannya, dalam artian tidak lagi memberi kasih sayang dan kehangatan apa itu yang disebut dengan keluarga. Hyung yang lebih memilih pergi dan sangat jarang mengunjungi dirinya. Orangtua yang kembali berulah dua tahun lalu dengan memaksanya untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis dan merusak mimpi sejak kecilnya yang ingin menjadi musisi.

Sampai beberapa bulan lalu memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang yang sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Pada awalnya dia sedikit berharap bahwa orang tersebut bisa membuat hidupnya lebih menarik, memperhatikannya layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Saling memahami dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tempat dimana kau akan membagi segala cerita menarik yang kau punya dengan mata berbinar.

Tapi sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi selalu berbalik dari apa yang dia harapkan.

Tunangannya tidak lebih baik dari orangtuanya. Seorang maniak kerja dan uang dan apapun itu yang membuat Baekhyun muak. Dia tidak disana saat Baekhyun membutuhkannya, tapi selalu ada saat perusahaan bermasalah. Dia tidak ada saat Baekhyun merasa lelah dan membutuhkan sandaran, tidak ada disana untuk membuatnya nyaman. Dia hanya datang jauh dari Amerika untuk mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya, lalu pergi beberapa hari kemudian dan belum kembali ke Korea sejauh ini.

Baekhyun ingat apa yang laki-laki arrogant penggila kerja dan kekuasaan itu katakan, 'kau milikku'. Ucapnya, dengan nada dingin penuh penekanan dan terselip nada paksaan. Setidaknya seharusnya dia mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' atau 'aku mencintaimu' mengingat ternyata dia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut beberapa tahun dulu dan dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun sejak mereka bertemu. Walau nyatanya mereka hanya bertemu sekali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Mengambil handphone layar sentuhnya yang terus bergetar bahkan sejak awal dia pergi.

"Edison," Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ibu jarinya dengan lihai mengusap tanda telepon berwarna hijau kemudian mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

'Pulanglah, hyung' seseorang mengatakannya dengan lemah namun penuh dengan rasa berharap.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, hanya menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa sedikit berat khas seseorang yang baru berhenti menangis lama.

'Ini hampir jam empat pagi, asal kau mau peduli' ujarnya lagi.

'lagi pula ini musim gugur, dan aku tau kau tidak membawa coat tebalmu. Udara pasti sangat dingin. Kumohon pulang―,'

"Kau tahu aku menyukai dingin"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang telephone.

"Aku pulang," putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya setelah keduanya memilih terdiam lama. Memang benar hawa disini semakin dingin, lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan seseorang barusan. Dia tidak membawa coat, walau sebenarnya dia tidak peduli.

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan ada pergerakan yang semacam mengusap pelan rambutnya. Enggan membuka matanya, dia sudah tau sentuhan siapa ini. Dan dia hanya diam membiarkannya. Disisi lain dia sangat menyukai sentuhan ringan ini. Salah satu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Jam berapa semalam kau pulang?"

Baekhyun hanya menarik selimut tebalnya dan menenggelamkan mukanya digumpalan selimut yang sedang dipeluknya sambil melenguh pelan.

Laki-laki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan melepas sepatupun tidak. Ia lebih memilih duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur mahal milik Baekhyun, mengambil sebelah kakinya dan melepaskan sepatu yang masih dipakai Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku melepaskan ini juga?" ucapnya dengan nada yang kelewat tenang sambil menariki pelan celana jeans yang sedikit ketat.

"Yak! Berhenti kau mesum!" Baekhyun memukul kepala namja tadi dengan kesal.

Namja tadi tertawa pelan. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti bocah sekarang. Sungguh, jika saja dia boleh sekali saja menjadi orang bodoh dan mengabaikan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan kepada namja didepannya ini, dia akan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari tempat ini dan memilikinya sendiri. Menjaganya dan tidak akan membiarkan lagi Baekhyun menangis.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak memperbolehkanmu memandangiku seperti itu kalau kau masih saja bersikeras mempertahankan otakmu, Edison"

Namja bernama Edison itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak mempunyai cara lain," jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun terdiam memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di night stand, sedikit sudah terbiasa mendapati jawaban yang sama dari harapan kecilnya.

"Ku mohon,"

Edison tetap menggeleng. "Aku menghormati Kris"

"Oh fuck that Bastard Wu!" umpat Baekhyun kasar mengingat tunangan keparatnya itu.

"That Bastard will be your husband someday"

"But I won't!"

"Tapi kau harus,"

"Tapi kau tau aku juga mencintaimu!" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Menatap ke arah Edison putus asa. Berharap dia akan mengubah pikirannya.

Edison Huang, namja keturunan China yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Baekhyun. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa bulan lalu, diluar penampilannya yang dingin dan terkesan menakutkan dengan mata tajamnya itu dia adalah pribadi yang hangat dan penuh perhatian. Disisi lain, Baekhyun yang memang membutuhkan perhatian merasa nyaman akan semua itu. Hingga akhirnya dia berharap Edison bisa membantunya lepas dari semua masalah orangtuanya, dan yang pasti melepaskannya dari Kris, tunangannya.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis" Ucap Edison putus asa, hatinya sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya hancur, terlebih karena dirinya sendiri.

Jujur, saat pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari sebelum hari pertunangannya dengan Kris rasanya dia kembali hidup. Melihat bibir merah cherry milik Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda untuk dicium, mata sipitnya yang seperti puppy semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna dimata Edison. Untuk pertama kali jantungnya bedetak cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat karena adrenalin yang berbeda. Bukan saat berhadapan dengan para mafia atau orang-orang brengsek diluar sana. Tapi saat berhadapan dengan namja mungil didepannya sekarang.

Tangan Edison terulur untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun namun cepat-cepat ditepis pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku,"

"Tapi aku harus, ini adalah perintahku" Paksa Edison kembali mengusap pipi tembam Baekhyun yang basah dengan airmata.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menarik tangan besar yang berada di wajahnya sehingga membuat Edison sedikit terhuyung kedepan tepat kearah Baekhyun.

Memeluknya, Baekhyun menekan kasar tengkuk Edison dan menciumnya tidak sabar. Melumat bibir namja yang lebih muda dan sesekali menggigitinya lembut, menghisap saliva miliknya kasar.

Ciuman itu sungguh kasar dan penuh dengan emosi―emosi kecewa, menuntut, dan memaksa.

Edison membelalakkan matanya, dadanya berdegup sungguh cepat. Menatap lurus pada mata terpejam yang sedikit bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bahkan saat keadaan kacau pun baginya Baekhyun tetaplah indah. Andai saja dia bertemu Baekhyun lebih cepat sebelum keadaan ini terjadi. Andai saja dia tidak terjebak dalam situasi ini. Dalam seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Edison menyesali dengan jalan yang sudah ia pilih.

Bolehkah ia membiarkan rasa egoisnya menang untuk saat ini, bibir ini...

sungguh membuatnya gila.

Rasa manisnya, yang Edison yakin akan mengalahkan zat adiktif apapun.

Dirinya sudah jatuh untuk ini.

"Hiks, kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini" ucap Baekhyun penuh keputusasaan. "Kumohon, aku sungguh―"

"Ssstt... tenanglah aku disini. Aku disini, kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Edison coba menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sungguh kalut.

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali sambil terus menangis, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Edison dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher.

Edison memberanikan diri untuk membiarkan egonya terbebas sedikit. Dirinya juga merasakan sesak dan tersiksa. Dia juga tersiksa dengan rasa ingin memiliki ini. Dia juga.

Edison melonggarkan pelukan Baekhyun sedikit memaksa karena Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskannya walau hanya sebentar. Edison menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan menciumnya penuh perasaan walau masih terkesan terburu-buru.

"Umphh," kali ini Baekhyun yang terbelalak. Namun hanya selang beberapa detik dia kembali tersadar dan membalas ciuman Edison. Mendorong namja yang lebih muda dan membuatnya berbaring dikasurnya.

"Mphhh cpk," suara decakan khas orang yang berciuman ganas terdengar, sedikit meremangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya diperut Edison. semakin mencium tak kalah menuntut. Tangan lembutnya mengusap pelan dada bidang Edison, melepaskan beberapa kancing baju kemeja hitam yang selalu menjadi khas seorang Edison.

Tangan Edison tak mau tinggal diam meremas kencang pantat sintal dan menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeram, merasa libidonya mulai membuncah karena remasan kasar Edison di salah satu area astaga, hanya tindakan kecil dan bisa membuat Edison turn on seketika. Kalau begini bisa-bisa sisi egoisnya muncul semakin ingin dibebaskan.

Baekhyun terlihat menikmati apa yang tangan besar Edison lakukan dipantatnya. melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka dan mendongakkan kepala sambil mendesah yang oh, bagai Edison sungguh erotis. Terlebih dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seakan mulai tertutup kabut nafsu meminta lebih. Dengan satu tangan dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang melengkung indah membusungkan dadanya. Shit! Dia tidak tahan, digigitnya nipple Baekhyun yang mencuat dan menegang indah seakan meminta untuk dipermainkan dari balik baju putih tipis yang dipakainya. Digigitnya kasar nipple tersebut dan yang dia dapat adalah pekikan tertahan dari Baekhyun.

"Oh fuck Baek, kau membuatku gila" dibantingnya tubuh Baekhyun kekasur dan berbalik menindihnya. langsung dicumbunya leher jenjang dan putih mulus milik Baekhyun sambil sesekali menggigitinya. Andai dia bisa meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher itu dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tapi dia tidak cukup gila untuk itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah seperti pelacur saat Edison terus mencumbu daerah sensitifnya.

"Kau tau aku juga seorang yang suka mendominasi sesuatu dengan sangat memaksa," dirobeknya baju putih tipis yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah umpatan kasar Edison. Dimainkannya lagi nipple merah milik Baekhyun dengan lebih ganas dan menuntut. tidak peduli rintihan sakit yang sesekali terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dia tau Baekhyun menikmatinya. Dia tau Baekhyun suka didominasi oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Dengan sekali sentak celana jeans ketat dan boxer juga underwear Baekhyun sudah hilang terbuang dilantai. Edison sudah tidak sabar, naluri hewannya sudah ingin dipuaskan.

Mengocok pelan penis mungil yang terasa sangat pas digenggam oleh tangannya. Edison memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun mendesah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Dirinya sendiri hanya melepas semua kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan abs terbentuknya karena bertahun-tahun berlatih wushu. Sengaja tidak melepas pakaiannya karena dia suka mendominasi seperti ini. Dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan lawan bermainnya yang telanjang bulat dan memohon untuk dipuaskan sungguh membuat libidonya meninggi.

"Akhhh.. Kumohon sentuh aku," ucap Baekhyun tanpa malu.

Edison mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, menjilati telinga namja mungil itu sambil sesekali menggigitinya lembut, dia tau itu juga merupakan titik sensitifnya. "Menyentuh yang seperti apa hm?" Baekhyun semakin meremang mendengar nada bicara Edison. Pikirannya sudah tidak jernih lagi. Dia ingin lebih, ingin lebih merasakan sentuhan ini. Sebelumnya dia hanya pernah menyentuh dan bermain dengan yeoja bayaran diluar sana, dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa puas karena tentu saja karena dia gay.

"Sentuh aku...dan buat aku mendesahkan namamu dengan sangat keras" Baekhyun berkata seperti memberi perintah, namun tetap terselip rasa memohon

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain halus untuk ini" Edison memperingati Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali hingga selanjutnya ia melepas belt dan menurunkan zippernya perlahan namun tetap tidak sabar. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak dan mengeluarkan urat yang terlihat dengan jelas dimata Baekhyun. mengocoknya sebentar dan mendektkan miliknya kemulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Hisap,"

Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti anak anjing, menggenggam milik Edison dan mengurutnya perlahan sebelum mencoba memasukkan benda yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin bisa muat didalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh... yeah begitu sayang,"

Edison menggeram menikmati hangatnya rongga mulut milik Baekhyun, menunduk dan menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang kepayahan memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut, sesekali menggeram lebih kerasa saat urat kemaluannya menggesek pelan gigi Baekhyun. Brengsek, mulutnya saja sudah senikmat ini. dengan tidak sabar dia memajukan pinggulnya dengan kasar menyentak kemaluannya kemulut Baekhyun membuat namja mungil dibawahnya tersedak

"Kkk kau yang meminta sayang," Edison berbicara sambil terkikik pelan.

Mulai menghisap kejantanan besar dimulutnya, tapi namja yang lebih dominan disini merasa tidak sabaaran dan tidak mau menunggu lama, dihentak-hentakkannya pinggul ke arah namja mungil didepannya ini dengan kasar. Dijambaknya rambut brunette itu dan ia hentakkan jega kearah kejantanannya menghiraukan erangan Baekhyun yang jujur membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

Baekhyun menggeram lebih keras dan Edison menyukai itu.

Dia semakin menghentakhentakkan kejantannya menikmati mulut hangat Baekhyun, merasa puas dengan melihat wajah kewalahan namja mungil dibawahnya yang kini mulutnya sudah meneteskan precum bercampur liur.

Fuck, kejantanannya semakin minta dipuaskan hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu. Mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun dan dengan kasar penuh rasa tidak sabar membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, memaksanya menungging. Menggesekkan kejantanan basahnya ke belahan pantat sintal Baekhyun sambil menggeram.

Menampar pantat menggoda itu keras-keras, "Memohonlah,"

"Anghhh!" Baekhyun menggeram merasakan panas dikulit pantatnya yang ia yakin pasti sekarang berwarna merah.

Edison menampar lagi kulit pantat itu dan rintihan Baekhyun semakin jelas menyapa teliganya. Mulutnya tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku bilang memohon, sayang... Bukan mendesah,"

Plak!

Plak!

Plak!

Edison menampar pantat itu berkali-kali dengan keras sampai kini kulit yang seperti bayi milik Baekhyun semakin memerah. Pemandangan yang disukainya,

"Eunghhh aku mohon," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Tidak kuat jika harus merasakan tamparan dipantatnya yang anehnya justru membuat kejantanannya semakin mengeluarkan banyak precum.

"Untuk?" tangan besar Edison masih terus menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun. "Katakan sekali lagi, dengan benar" Edison menampar lagi pantat Baekhyun.

"Aanghhhhh~" Sial, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Sebenarnya siapa majikan disini. "Kumohon, setubuhi aku"

Belum puas dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Edison kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun.

"Aaakhhh fuck me please, sentuh aku, setubuhi aku dengan sanga kasar. Buat aku mendesahkan namamu dengan keras seperti pelacur"

"As you wish," tanpa menunggu Edison memasukkan paksa kejantanannya.

"Aaakkkhhh! Appo! Jebal hajima!" Baekhyun berteriak keras kesakitan. Dia tau holenya sudah tidak virgin. Tapi Holy Shit Edison bahkan tidak mempersiapkan holenya terlebih dahulu.

Setetes air mata Baekhyun lolos akibat rasa sakit yang sangat perih itu.

Dan Edison dengan tidak sabarnya langsung menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya didalam manhole Baekhyun tanpa ampun benar-benar seperti apa yang Baekhyun minta tadi.

"Ohh fuck, brengsek holemu sungguh ketat, dia mencengkram kejantananku dengan sungguh kuat" berbagai umpatan dikeluarkannya sepanjang sesi menyetubuhi namja mungil dibawahnya ini.

Tangannya terulur mengurut kejantanan mungil Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak precum. mengocoknya kasar dan semakin membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras karenanya.

"Ahhh... desahkan namaku Baek," ditariknya perut Baekhyun dan menegakkan badannya. "Dicumbunya leher dan telinga Baekhyun tanpa ampun sambil terus mengocok kasar kejantanan mungil yang ada ditangannya. Memilin-milin kasar nipple Baekhyun seakan memaksa benda mungil itu terlepas.

"Mmmhh ahhh Edisonhh ahh kau, mmhh hebat" desah Baekhyun kepayahan menahan nikmat yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan meulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, sungguh, dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya berubah menjadi seperti pelacur didepan Edison.

"Akkhh aku akan sampaihhh.." Baekhyun mendesah makin keras. Merasakan kejantanannya semakin sesak dan serasa akan klimaks.

"Tidak tanpa aku," Edison menutup lubang kejantanannya dengan ibu jari. Menyunggingkan smirk andalannya karena merasa hebat sudah membuat Baekhyun berada dalam kontrolnya.

"Aaakhh! Edison kumohon" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi merasa cum nya ditahan. Kejantanannya terasa sakit karena hasratnya tidak bisa keluar.

"Kubilang tidak tanpa aku," Digenjotnya badan Baekhyun semakin brutal mengejar klimaksnya. Umpatan-umpatan kasar semakin keras terdengar bersautan dengan suara hole basah yang disetubuhi kasar.

Baekhyun sudah merintih kesakitan karena dia hanya bisa merasakan dry orgasme beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meremas selimut dibawahnya kuat dan mengetatkan manholenya berharap namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya bak binatang ini bisa mencapai klimaks.

"Akkhhh sial kau mengetatkannya terlalu kuat," Edison menampar lagi pantat Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Shit ahhh sebentar lagi babe,"

Pinggulnya bergerak semakin liar, dan brutal. lalu setelah beberapa tusukan dia merasakan klimaksnya semakin dekat.

"Ahhh yeah baby terima ini-aakhh! Fuck!" Edison menyentakkan kasar kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke manhole Baekhyun sembari melepaskan spermanya. nafasnya tersengal-sengal menikmati pergumulan hebat ini. Sudah dilepaskannya jari yang menutup lubang kemaluan Baekhyun dan dia bisa mendengar desahan nikmat dari Baekhyun.

Memeluk namja mungil dibawahnya, tangan besarnya terulur mengusap keringat didahi namja mungil yang kini berada didalam pelukannya. mendekap dan memeluknya posesif seperti bocah yang mempertahankan barang miliknya yang berharga dan tidak boleh seseorang menyentuhnya.

Tapi Baekhyun bukan barang, dia seperti sudah mengambil separuh nafasnya. Biarkan dia membebaskan keegoisannya sekarang. Tanpa ada rasa beban apapun yang memberati pundak tegapnya.

Kalau saja dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun.

Kalau saja dia sejak dulu bertemu dengannya.

Kalau saja tidak ada Kris.

Kalau saja dia,

_Bukan bekerja untuk Kris._

_Bukan bekerja untuk menjaga Baekhyun karena perintah Kris._

TBC

Hello hello! aku kembali dengan mencoba peruntungan baru di fanfiction. first post aku hapus karena respond nya kurang memuaskan dan sedikit buntu juga sama ceritanya, disamping itu menurutku wordsnya terlalu sedikit. padahal aku sebagai readers yang cukup berpengalaman (?) cenderung lebih suka posting dengan panjang kata yang bisa sampai ribuan, jadi menurutku itu kurang menarik. readers juga gk?

disini aku buat ada pair Edison x Baekhyun. aku liat banyak moment mereka di TLP kemarin dan rasanya aku milai ship TaoBaek. tp mungkin masih banyak yang ngerasa aneh sama mereka mengingat sifat Tao yang sedikit, uhm, keukean kalau dalam dunia yaoi (?) kenapa aku pakai nama Edison karena mungkin bayangan Tao dipikiran kalian sudah berimage uke, seperti difanfic lain. tapi aku membuat Edison dengan sifat manly, berwajah tegas (menurut aku sih Tao sebenernya bermuka seme) yah intinya Edison itu versi seme dari Tao.

(Edison Huang adalah nama inggris Tao, sekedar info bagi yang belum tau)

at least tolong review ya, jadi aku ngerasa sedikit dihargai. saya masih sangat rapuh sebagai author baru *sobs hard d pojokkan*

kalian bisa request adegan atau kasih saran dengan alurnya. intinya tolong bantu saya menjadi author agar tumbuh dan berkembang (?) dengan baik *deep bow*

selamat bertemu di chap berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: Lost Soul (Flashback Chapter)

Pair: KrisBaek EdisonBaek/TaoBaek, and others

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI, SemeTao

Chap ini full khusus flashback waktu Baekhyun sama Edison(Tao) ketemu pertama kali.

Do you know DLDR? Means Stay away and turnaround if my alert doesn't fit with what you want

* * *

_Flashback_

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan kaki mungilnya dengan sedikit tergesa, tidak memperdulikan koridor kampusnya yang sedang dipenuhi mahasiswa lain dan tidak peduli kalau dirinya menabrak mahasiswa lain. Salah sendiri menutupi jalanku, maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Persetan dengan umpatan mahasiswa lain, toh dia bisa mengumpat lebih kasar dari mereka.

Kakinya sudah sampai ditempat parkiran. Membenarkan letak tas selempangnya yang sedikit melorot, kembali dilangkahkan lagi kakinya menuju sebuah mobil berwarna merah biru mengkilat yang terparkir persis disebelah mobil hitamnya. Dengan lihai tangan berjari lentik milik Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil biru tersebut, mendudukkan dirinya di jok mobil sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Baekhyun masih menatap lurus kedepan, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sahabat dekatnya semenjak kecil. Yang dia lakukan adalah menghela nafas entah sampai keberapa kali.

"Berhenti menghela nafas seperti itu B, kata orang-orang itu bisa mengurangi kebahagiaan dalam hidup―"

"Mereka berniat menjodohkanku. Dua bulan lagi. Mereka mengatakan itu tadi pagi" sela Baekhyun dengan berkata cepat.

Sebenarnya ia malas membahas ini tapi dia juga butuh meluapkan emosinya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya sekarang adalah namja yang sedang duduk disebelahnya ini.

"―mu, apa? Bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku dijodohkan. Dua bulan dari sekarang. Suruh aku mengatakannya lagi dan kupecahkan kepalamu lima detik dari sekarang"

"Wow wow easy B, apa kau tega melakukannya pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini?"

Baekhyun memilih tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menetralkan amarahnya yang sudah semakin memuncak mendengar tanggapan orang disebelahnya ini.

"Aku serius Jongin brengsek,"

Namja bernama Jongin itu berdehem sebentar.

Menghilangkan kenarsisannya sebentar mungkin lebih baik daripada harus mengorbankan kepalanya di tangan namja cantik disebelahnya ini.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. "Apa mereka kurang puas mengambil segalanya dariku. Apa belum cukup untuk mereka menghancurkan cita-citaku, terus memaksaku melakukan apapun itu yang membuatku muak, memutuskan segalanya tanpa mendengar apa pendapatku dengan atas nama demi masa depanku dan untuk membuatku bahagia dan fuck! Apanya yang membuatku bahagia bahkan aku merasa masa depanku suram karena apa yang mereka lakukan padaku"

Jongin hanya diam membiarkan Baekhyun terus berbicara meluapkan emosinya sambil sesekali memberikan tanggapan secara hati-hati.

Dia tahu Baekhyun, mungkin diluaran sana Baekhyun terlihat sempurna, ya, dia dituntut untuk sempurna oleh keluarganya, orangtuanya selalu membatasi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, bagi orangtua Baekhyun uang dan kehormatan adalah segalanya

Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Ji Hoon―ayah Baekhyun, menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan memaksanya pulang hanya karena Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan anak dari keluarga biasa. Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Dirinya juga bertanya-tanya dalam pemikiran bocahnya saat itu, menurutnya anak-anak itu sangat baik kepada Baekhyun, tidak menyakiti Baekhyun atau bahkan membuat Baekhyun menangis. Tapi kenapa appa Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun bermain bersama mereka?

Dan kini seiring berjalannya waktu dia mengerti semuanya.

Semula dia berharap kalau Nyonya Byun mungkin bisa menengahi, namun ternyata dia salah. Nyonya Byun tidak membantu sama sekali.

Bersyukur bahwa dia tidak memiliki orangtua yang keterlaluan bagi Baekhyun. Dia masih bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai dancer sukses dan terkenal, masih mempunyai noona yang perhatian padanya. Walau terkadang diwaktu luang dia harus belajar tentang perusahaan appanya tapi setidaknya posisinya lebih baik.

"Baek, mungkin orang yang akan menjadi tunanganmu nanti adalah orang yang baik. Jangan berpikiran buruk terlebih dahulu" kata Jongin mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan. Apa yang barusan dia dengar memang benar, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun berpikiran buruk tentang calon tunangannya, mungkin calon tunangannya adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang bisa menjaga dirinya dan memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat respond Baekhyun, ia tahu Baekhyun sedikit mempertimbangkan pemikirannya. "Jangan dulu berpikiran buruk, okay? Kita lihat saja nanti"

Mulut berbibir cherry nya menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kali. Mengangguk kecil Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Semoga,"

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun. "The queen must be smile, okay?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menawan.

.

.

.

"Mr. Lee, ambil mobilku dkampus. Aku pergi dengan Jongin" Baekhyun memberi perintah lewat telephone kepada supir pribadinya.

Mungkin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Jongin lebih baik daripada berdiam dirumah.

.

.

"Jadi, hati siapa lagi yang kau patahkan hari ini?"

Jongin yang sedang menegak bubble tea ny tiba-tiba tersedak butiran bola-bola kecil di tenggorokannya. Terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang terlalu frontal dan tiba-tiba.

"Kau berkata seolah aku laki-laki paling kejam didunia saja,"

Baekhyun melakukan rolling eyes andalannya.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, hitam. Berhenti memainkan perasaan orang-orang diluar sana dan cobalah untuk setia,"

"Hey aku tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa jadi kenapa aku harus setia?"

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba melakukan aegyo yang demi Tuhan tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Terserahmu, aku hanya mengingatkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan tanggal pertunangannya dengan lelaki-entah-siapa yang hanya Baekhyun tahu namanya pun semakin dekat. Terhitung lima hari dari sekarang dia akan sudah akan menjadi tunangan orang lain.

_"Kau akan bertunangan dengan seseorang dari keluarga Wu. Salah satu orang terpandang dari China"_

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya didepan cermin wastafel. Menghembuskan nafas sedikit kasar sehingga menyebabkan kaca didepannya mengembun saat mengingat kata-kata tersebut.

Lima hari lagi.

Orangtuanya sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu dan langsung sibuk mengurus masalah pertunangannya. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun gugup dan uring-uringan. Maksudnya, hell! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika tiba-tiba kau diberitahu bahwa akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang-yang-entah-siapa dalam waktu dekat.

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti dikejar-kejar deadline tugas mematikan dari dosen paling menyebalkan yang ada didunia mendekati waktu yang dimaksud.

Bahkan mungkin ini lebih buruk.

Bergelut dengan pikirannya kini ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue yang pas ditubuhnya yang ramping, dia menggelung kain lengannya sampi siku, dan dipadu dengan jeans hitam modisnya membuat penampilan simplenya tetap terlihat fresh untuk dipandang.

Baekhyun mengaca untuk terakhir kali, memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya dengan kepala yang penuh dengan hal-hal random yang terus-terus berputar.

Menepuk pelan pipinya berusaha menyadarkan dari pemikiran randomnya Baekhyun langsung mengambil tas selempang dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berangkat dan melupakan sejenak masalah rumah yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Pagi sayang," sapa Nyonya Byun. "Edison sudah menunggumu diluar,"

Langkah Baekhyun yang menuruni anak tangga berhenti sebentar dan tubuhnya terpaku bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan langkah terakhirnya.

Siapa? Edison? Apakah dia seseorang yang akan menjadi tunangannya nanti?

Terdiam cukup lama, Nyonya Byun yang paham dengan gelagat anak bungsunya pun menjelaskan,

"Dia orang suruhan calon tunanganmu yang akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang. Mengingat dia juga orang yang sibuk seperti Appamu, jadi dia menyuruh salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu"

"Umma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

"Tapi kau selalu menjadi baby Baekhyun bagiku,"

Nyonya Byun memeluk Baekhyun sayang, dia memang perempuan yang keras. Tapi dia juga seorang Ibu. Sedikit banyak dia merasa sedih tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekboem karena dia harus ikut membantu dan mengurus suaminya.

Baekhyun membalas memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Menikmati sebentar kebersamaan yang jarang ini. Untuk sesaat dia merasa tenang.

"Umma,"

Nyonya Byun menanggapi dengan bergumam kecil,

"Bisakah dibatalkan? Aku...aku merasa belum siap menerima ini semua. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak mengenal kepribadiannya, aku hanya mengetahui namanya yang bahkan itu dua hari lalu"

Nyonya Byun menangkup wajah halus milik putranya dan menatapnya dalam dengan sedikit mendongak.

Berapa waktu yang sudah ia lalui sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menemani Baekhyun duduk disekitar sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya untuk makan siang.

"Kau akan segera mengenalnya. Maaf umma tidak bisa banyak membantu jika ini sudah menyangkut tentang keputusan Appamu"

Nyonya Byun memandang sendu. Baekhyun pasti merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu. Dulu dirinya juga dihadapkan pada hal yang sama, dijodohkan pada seseorang yang dia tidak kenal bagaimana sifat dan kepribadiannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia berasal dari orang yang memiliki banyak materi.

Beruntung rumah tangganya dengan Ji Hoon bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, dia dan suaminya saling menyayani dan mencintai tanpa adanya paksaaan.

Baekhyun menatap sendu. Menarik nafas dalam berusaha menenangkan otaknya, Baekhyun memilih berjalan keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Tuan Baekhyun, tidak baik memasang wajah murung pagi-pagi seperti ini"

Nada suara asing menyentuh pendengaran Baekhyun. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk kini mendongak dan berusaha menatap si pemilik suara.

Namja dengan kulit sedikit tan―tidak segelap milik Jongin, berdiri mantap dihadapannya dengan jarak kurang lebih satu meter.

"Edison Huang, orang kepercayaan Tuan Wu untuk menjaga anda" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah tenang.

Baekhyun memperhatikan namja bernama Edison tersebut dari ujung ke ujung. Rambut hitam model spike nya yang tertata rapi, wajah tegas dengan pandangan mata yang tajam berhias lingkaran hitam tipis yang anehnya justru membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Ia memiliki beberapa lubang tindikan disalah satu telinganya.

Dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis dan alis tebalnya terlihat sungguh sempurna dimata Baekhyun.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat mencoba meneliti lebih jeli. Dari jarak ini dia bisa mencium bau maskulin namja bernama Edison itu yang tidak terlalu kuat tapi mampu memerangkapnya.

Membuatnya kecanduan dan berharap angin bisa berhembus kearahnya dan membuat wangi itu bisa menyentuh indera penciumannya.

Pakaiannya biasa. Seragam khas bodyguard.

Hanya kemeja putih biasa yang memiliki garis hitam dibalik tempat kancingnya dan dibalut dengan jas hitam rapi. Plus sepatunya hitam mengkilat. Namun tidak terlalu banyak menyita perhatian Baekhyun karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun enggan lagi menunduk. Mungkin mendongak akan menjadi hobinya jika ia berada didekat namja bernama Edison ini.

Karena dengan mendongak dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Edison yang dipandangi seperti itu masih diam berdiri tegak disamping mobil hitam yang akan membawa Baekhyun ke kampus. Ekspresinya masih sama, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang berdegup dengan kencang entah karena apa.

Baekhyun menunduk, dan berjalan cepat untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Edison menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha tenang. Berjalan mengitari mobil untuk mencapai tempatnya dibelakang stir. Tidak menduga pertemuannya dengan tuannya yang baru bisa se random tadi.

Tangannya dengan lihai menyalakan memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum memakai seatbeltnya. Kakinya sudah menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan sedang mulai keluar dari area rumah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu"

Edison berdehem sebentar membersihkan tenggorokkannya sebelum menjawab. "Edison Huang. Orang kepercayaan Tuan Wu. Ditugaskan beliau untuk menjaga anda mulai dari sekarang,"

"Kau berasal dari China,"

Baekhyun bertanya yang lebih tepat seperti mengutarakan pernyataan.

.

Dan entah apa yang membuat Edison merasa gugup menjawab pertanyaan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ne, aku berasal dari China,"

"Bisa menggunakan Bahasa Korea,"

"Seperti yang anda dengar,"

"Seorang bodyguard,"

"Ne,"

"Bekerja untuk seseorang bernama Wu,"

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan,"

"Untuk menjagaku,"

"Itu benar,"

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja untuknya,"

"Sekitar beberapa tahun lalu"

Baekhyun bergumam. Edison was-was menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan Tuan barunya yang sungguh demi apapun baginya terlihat imut dengan pose berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Uhuk uh―uhm b-belum"

Edison tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Tuan mungilnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. _Sial pertanyaannya membuat jantungku seperti telah menghabiskan latihan berjam-jam saja_.

"Benarkah?"

Edison mengangguk kikuk, "N―ne tuan,"

Kini Baekhyun yang mengangguk. Bergumam sedikit dengan nada pelan, "Padahal kau cukup tampan..."

Pipi Edison terasa memanas entah karena apa. Dia sedikit bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Tapi lebih memilih berupa-pura untuk fokus kepada jalan

* * *

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Universitas tempat Baekhyun belajar. Edison langsung bergegas melepaskan seatbelt dan akan turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk Tuan barunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jangan terlalu berlebihan,"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya yang otomatis membuat Edison berhenti dan menatap kaku kearah Baekhyun.

"A―arraseo tuan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan demi apapun Edison lupa cara untuk bernapas seketika saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau line berapa?"

"Uh―Uhm 93"

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun, dan jangan terlalu kaku. Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu,"

"Baiklah, Baekhyun...hyung,"

Edison berpikir dirinya harus menambahkan embel-embel hyung karena Tuan barunya ini lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya. Dan juga dia cukup sadar diri dengan status sosial yang dimiliki antara Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pergi,"

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia siap mengawali hari ini.

* * *

"Jongin, aku ingin kabur saja"

Jongin menatap malas saat mendengar penuturan namja mungil yang kini sedang duduk bersamanya di kantin kampus. "Lakukan dan aku yakin baru beberapa menit kau menikmati rencana kaburmu Ahjussi JiHoon sudah menyeretmu kembali kerumah"

"Jongin aku serius," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Aku juga serius sayang,"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Itu terdengar menjijikkan,"

"Astaga Baek, orang-orang diluar sana berharap kupanggil begitu dan kau yang sudah kupanggil 'sayang' dengan santainya justru berkata demikian. Kau sungguh tidak menghormati perasaanku"

Baekhyun merolling eyeskan matanya "Kau berlebihan, hitam"

Hening sesaat, Baekhyun masih diam dengan masalah pertunangan dan Jongin sedang sibuk mencari incaran baru dikantin.

"Jongin, kenapa bukan kau saja yang ditunangkan denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap. Baru sempat dia berpikiran seperti itu, kenapa orangtuanya tidak menjodohkan dirinya dengan Jongin saja yang notabene sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Jongin. Lupakan sifat playboynya sejenak. Maksudnya, well, apa yang salah, Jongin juga kaya―mengingat Appanya selalu memandang apapun dari materi, orangtua mereka saling mengenal dan juga memiliki kerjasama. Jadi kenapa bukan Jongin saja.

Jongin sendiri yang ditanya begitu hanya diam entah ingin menjawab apa.

"Hei hitam, bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan saja? Maksudku, kau meminta Appamu dan Appaku untuk menjodohkan kita. Lalu kau bebas mencintai dan bersama siapapun, begitu pula aku, tapi kita tetap bertunangan jika didepan orangtua kita. Bagaimana? Aku jenius kan?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga. Apa-apaan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Oke, dia tidak masalah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun yang notabene adalah kenalannya sejak lama. Tapi harus berhadapan dengan Ahjussi Ji Hoon? Dia lebih memilih tidak melakukan seks dengan siapapun selama sebulan dan membiarkan adik kecilnya tersiksa daripada harus berhadapan dengan orang berwatak keras dan arrogant seperti Appa Baekhyun.

"Jongin, bagaimana? Kau setuju kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya. Sejauh ini dia hanya bisa menemukan rencana ini dalam pemikiran kacaunya.

"Baek hentikan, itu konyol" Jongin memilih memandang kearahlain daripada harus memandang Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Dia tidak mau celananya menyempit tiba-tiba.

Karena dia lemah dengan hal imut.

"Jongin~ ayolah~~~~"

"T―tidak Baek, berhentilah melakukan aegyo" Jongin semakin gelagapan. Mengumpat sedikit dalam hati karena harus memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyetujui rencanaku" Baekhyun sendiri justru lebih gencar menyerang Jongin dengan 'aegyo attack' miliknya. Tidak dihiraukannya pekikkan gila dari yeoja atau namja seme yang sedang melihatnya melakukan aegyo. Persetan dengan mereka. Pertunangannya dengan namja gila bernama Wu itu jauh lebih penting.

"Baek, tolong, jangan buat celanaku menyempit. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakhal-hal yang menggemaskan dan imut"

Tangannya terkepal erat mencoba mengalihkan pemikirannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat seperti anak anjing tersesat yang memohon minta dipungut.

Baekhyun berhenti seketika dan memasang wajah datar menatap kearah Jongin.

"Dasar mesum brengsek,"

Jongin bernafas lega dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah leher. Entah kenapa dia merasa gerah.

"Hey Bacon, tumben kau diantar. Biasanya kau lebih suka pergi sendiri dibanding menggunakan supir,"

Mulut Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah ramen pedasnya, "Oh, itu Edison"

"Calon tunanganmu?"

"Bukan, dia..."

Dan Baekhyun mulai bercerita siapa itu Edison.

* * *

Edison duduk menikmati kopi panasnya disalah satu cafe. Dia baru saja menerima telfon dari Kris Wu―atasannya, yang memastikan kalau dia sudah menjalankan apa yang diperintahkannya dengan benar.

Jantung Edison berdegup lebih kencang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Deg.

Mengucapkan namanya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dia masih ingat pertama kali dia memandang wajah Baekhyun pagi ini. Dia berani bertaruh kulit itu pasti sangat lembut saat disentuh.

Bibir tipis cherry milik tuannya yang merah dan lembab seakan meminta untuk dikecup.

Mata sipitnya yang melengkung indah.

Hidungnya yang sempurna.

Rambut brunette dan badan mungilnya yang terlihat sangat pas untuk dipeluk.

Edison mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Oh pasti aku sudah gila memikirkannya terus menerus sejak tadi"

Edison menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pemikiran Baekhyun dari otaknya. Walau yang ada justru Baekhyun semakin tidak mau pergi. Oh, apalagi saat dia melihat senyum tipis Baekhyun tadi pagi. Dia merasa seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menyita segala perhatiannya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Dia sudah milik seorang Kris Wu. Aku belum cukup bodoh merebutnya dari orang paling arrogant yang aku kenal"

* * *

TBC/Or delete?

Annyeong~ author mencoba update cerita dan khusus beberapa chapter kedepan bakal full sm flashback tentang awal pertemuan Edison sm Baekhyun dan gimana mereka jadi saling suka. bakal aku usahain update cepet buat kalian, makasih banget yang udah follow/fav dan review. gomawo womawo gomawo *deep bow*

alasan kenapa author pake pair EdisonBaek(TaoBaek) karena pair mereka masih jarang walau yang ship mereka mulai banyak, yah mungkin juga alternatif bagi mereka yang suka crack pair dan bosen dengan official pair exo. yah disamping karena author suka mau siapapun yg jd seme asalkan si uke tetep baekhyun, baekhyun cabe emg, /plak/

at least author mencoba yang terbaik buat ngehibur kalian. jadi tolong review dan sarannya jd author tau mana-mana aja yang harus diperbaiki dari cerita yg author bikin.

sekali lagi gomawo bagi yg udah memberi respond baik terhadap fanfic ini.

btw, author mau cb bikin new story. menurut kalian main pair ny siapa? HunBaek? LuBaek? ChanBaek? silahkan bilang dikolom review~

See you next chap! *waving hands bareng baekhyun


	3. Chapter 3

4.30 PM

Baekhyun masih setia terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang tua yang berada di pinggir pantai tempatnya sekarang berada. Iris indahnya memandang ombak pantai yang masih setia saling berlomba menggapai bibir pantai.

Angin berhembus menyapa kulit wajah Baekhyun. Dingin. Sudah melewati pertengahan musim gugur. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Membiarkan wajahnya merasa sedikit beku dengan hembusan angin yang datang.

Edison mengawasi sekitar tiga meter dibelakangnya. Sama terpakunya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja berbeda objek.

Matanya secara tidak sadar terus memandang kagum siluet Baekhyun dari belakang. Memperhatikan bagaimana rambut tuannya bergerak karena hembusan angin. Rasanya ia sedikit iri dengan angin dan berharap tangannya lah yang membelai helaian rambut itu.

Edison menengok jam tangan yang wajib melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia dan tuannya berada disini atas permintaan tuan berbadan mungilnya itu. Rasanya masih random, dia biasa dituntut untuk memperhatikan dan membaca seseorang. Itu bagian dari pekerjaannya selama ini.

Tapi seketika, dia seperti lupa cara untuk melakukan semua itu pada Baekhyun.

Edison tersentak saat baru menyadari bahwa tuannya hanya memakai kemeja tanpa memakai baju hangat lainnya. Mulutnya mengumpat pelan, kemana saja pikirannya dan kenapa dia baru menyadari hal ini.

Kaki panjangnya refleks melangkah sambil melepas coat abu-abu gelap yang dipakainya. Semakin sore dan tandanya udara akan semakin dingin. Belum lagi ini musim gugur. Hari gelap tentunya akan datang makin cepat dan berkuasa lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dan menikmati udara dingin menyapa pernafasannya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sedikit ketenangan dan kebebasan untuk sesaat. Rasanya ia ingin tinggal disini lebih lama dan enggan untuk pulang ke rumah yang pastinya nanti akan membuatnya teringat tentang masalah-masalah itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Bahkan baru memikirkan sekilas saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Pesimis memang, tapi belajar dari pengalaman yang 'dipaksakan' ayahnya selama ini membuatnya lebih percaya bahwa apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti lebih akan membuatnya merasa sungkan.

Pemikiran Baekhyun terbuyarkan oleh sesuatu yang menyentuh dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Refleks Baekhyun menoleh walau hanya sedikit. Tanpa menoleh sepenuhnya pun dia tahu ini, sesuatu yang sudah mulai dia hafal beberapa jam yang lalu. Wangi parfum Edison.

Tanpa sadar bibir cherry tipisnya tersenyum simpul, dan sangat tipis. Senyum yang jarang orang bisa melihatnya.

"Gelap akan datang lebih cepat, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Tuan muda"

Edison berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun, enggan untuk duduk karena ia berpikiran bahwa itu akan sangat tidak sopan mengingat ada jenjang status yang berbeda jauh antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang bersamanya sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap tenang, walau jauh didalam dirinya dia merasa ada yang aneh saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Edison berdiri disampingnya.

Dadanya berdegup lebih kencang seperti saat dia baru menyesap kopi pahitnya dipagi hari.

Tubuhnya enggan bergerak seakan sedikit pergerakkan darinya akan mengundang perhatian dari Edison. Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dia lakukan akan berdampak besar pada Edison.

Kesimpulannya, Edison membuatnya 'sedikit' merasa salah tingkah.

Belum lagi dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan memakaikan coat pada Baekhyun. Well, Jongin pun sebenarnya pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Baekhyun merasakan dampak yang berbeda.

Baekhyun jadi merasa gerah walau udara sekarang tergolong dingin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, unuk memanggilku Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun. Jika terlalu sulit setidaknya lakukan jika tidak ada orang lain"

Edison mengiyakan dengan canggung. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah terlalu sering bertindak formal dalam pekerjaannya. Agaknya sedikit aneh jika tiba-tiba mendapat permintaan seperti itu dari Tuannya.

"Lakukan jika kau benar-benar profesional dalam bekerja," Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan tenang, tanpa menggunakan intonasi apapun dalam perkataannya. Bahkan matanya masih menatap hamparan pasir pantai.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak mengeratkan coat milik Edison sebelum menoleh kearah Edison sepenuhnya. "By the way, gomawo"

Edison kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat agar bisa kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun. Menatap wajah manis itu lekat-lekat.

"Yah, walaupun aku sebenarnya menyukai dingin sih," Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannnya mencoba menghindari mata tajam milik Edison. Sesuatu di dadanya berdegup lebih kencang saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam itu walau hanya beberapa detik.

Edison tersenyum. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan terimakasih Baekhyun. Bukan pula karena hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lakukan barusan.

"Kau mengatakan tidak menyukai dingin, tapi berkali-kali mengeratkan coat itu. Tenanglah, coatku yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhmu tidak akan merosot" rahang tegas Edison menegang menahan tawa, apalagi kini dia bisa melihat semburat tipis berwarna di pipi Tuan mungilnya ini.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya,"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. _Sial, kenapa aku jadi bertingkah memalukan begini_.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya agar Edison berhenti membuatnya malu. Dengan tidak sadar lagi jemari lentiknya mengeratkan coat abu-abu yang membungkus badannya.

Bukan karena dingin, Baekhyun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan cuaca sore ini. Hanya saja rasanya dia akan betah berlama-lama menghirup wangi maskulin yang beberapa saat lalu masuk menjadi salah satu daftar hal yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Dia tidak pernah memfonis dirinya menyukai sesuatu secepat ini.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman dengan Edison. Bukan baru ini dia memiliki body guard. Dan sejauh ini dia hanya merasakan rasa aman jika ada seorang body guard disampingnya. Mengingat body guard memang bertugas untuk melindungi.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini berbeda. Dengan Edison, rasa aman adalah nomor dua yang dia rasakan. Dan yang pertama, adalah rasa nyaman.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang introvet. Tidak menyukai keramaian, dan sejujurnya tidak akan dengan mudah mempercayai orang yang baru ditemuinya. Hanya bertindak seperlunya saja dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat dan dia lebih suka menjaga jarak yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dan kenapa dia selalu menjaga jarak dari orang-orang.

Disisi lain, Edison sendiri tertegun. Memikirkan tindakannya barusan.

Dia tidak pernah berlaku sejauh ini. Bukan tentang dirinya yang meminjmkan Baekhyun coat. Tapi perkataannya yang terakhir. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan atasannya seperti apa yang dia katakan _'Kau mengatakan tidak menyukai dingin, tapi berkali-kali mengeratkan coat itu' _dan kata-kata selanjutnya yang beberapa waktu lalu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Bagi Edison, Baekhyun sangat rapuh walau terlihat tegar. Seakan benar-benar sesuatu yang harus dilindungi. Itulah apa yang dia tangkap dari sosok Baekhyun.

Beberapa lama terdiam karena sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam tasnya. Masih enggan meninggalkan bangku tua yang bukan hanya sekali ini menemani dirinya saat merasa jengah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merokok"

Lagi, entah dorongan darimana Edison kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berkesan seperti mencampuri urusan Tuannya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka berkomentar tentang sesuatu,"

Baekhyun menyanggah cepat. Menyalakan pematik berwarna perak dengan design klasik namun elegan lalu mendekatkan api yang menyala itu keujung rokok yang sudah terhimpit belahan bibir cherry miliknya. Baekhyun bukan pecandu rokok, dia hanya merokok sesekali. Tanpa alasan yang khusus seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia hanya merokok karena dia ingin saja.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam melalui puntung rokok tipis dimulutnya. Membiarkan rasa panas menyelimuti rongga mulut dan juga paru-paru miliknya.

Sedangkan Edison hanya diam memperhatikan. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir cherry itu mengapit dan menghembuskan asap rokok dengan lihainya.

Dan kali ini, entah kenapa dia merasa iri dengan ujung rokok yang berkali-kali bersentuhan dengan bibir cherry milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikanpun menoleh tanpa minat. "Apa? Kau juga ingin rokok punyaku?" bibir Baekhyun masih terbuka, membiarkan asap rokok yang terperangkap didalam mulutnya keluar dengan sendirinya. Kepalanya mendongak demi menatap Edison lebih jelas.

Tapi Edison tidak menjawab, badannya sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah Baekhyun belum ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan mungilnya ini.

Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

Bisa merasakan wajah Edison yang semakin mendekat dan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang semakin kuat menyapa sebagian wajahnya. Membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu entah karena apa―dia tidak mengerti. Mata sipitnya seakan terpaku sangat kuat pada mata tajam milik Edison. Semampu yang dia bisa untuk menahan perasaan gemuruh aneh pada dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Edison juga bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan sama persis dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Merasakan hangat nafas namja mungil itu menerpa wajahnya. Bau manis tubuh Tuan mungilnya yang kini sedang menguap bercampur dengan bau rokok yang masih menyala dan terapit di antara jari lentik milik Baekhyun.

Lagi, Edison merasa dia iri pada puntung rokok itu yang bisa menyentuh jari lentik milik Baekhyun.

Mata tajam milik Edison masih menatap lekat pada manik Baekhyun. Tidak ada niatan untuk berpaling sedikitpun. Kini wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti dengan wajah setengah terkejut milik Baekhyun. Jika ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja mendorong tubuhnya sudah pasti dia akan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang masih terbuka sekarang.

Dengan perlahan tangan Edison terulur untuk mengambil puntung rokok yang ada ditangan Baekhyun. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih membeku menatap bingung kearahnya.

Disesapnya puntung rokok yang barusan ia ambil dari tangan Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Membuat nyala diujung puntung rokok itu memakan dirinya sendiri beberapa senti. Menghembuskannya kesamping lalu membuang rokok itu dan menginjaknya berniat untuk membuat nyalanya padam.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Edison singkat.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Tapi sudah mendapatkan kewarasannya yang sempat kosong tadi. Memilih untuk diam, dengan tidak sadar tangannya kembali mengeratkan coat milik namja yang dengan seenaknya membuat dirinya merasakan berbagai macam keanehan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau pulang,"

Edison dengan otomatis memelankan laju mobil yang dikendarainya, memandang bingung pada Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuka suara sejak perjalanan dari pantai tadi yang dia habiskan untuk diam.

"Baek," Edison berucap masih dengan canggung. Berusaha membiasakan dirinya memanggil orang yang notabene adalah Tuannya dengan sebutan akrab. "Sekitar dua kilometer lagi kita sampai dan kau bilang kau tidak mau pulang"

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah "Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang"

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Nyonya dan Tuan Byun akan khawatir nantinya jika kau tidak pernah pulang"

"Mereka tidak akan khawatir, percayalah" Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat.

Hening. Edison masih tetap mengendarai mobil dengan laju lambat. Menunggu keputusan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Sedikit menerka apa yang akan dikatan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Kita akan menginap di hotel"

Putus Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut dengan jeans itu berjalan melalui pintu masuk hotel dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Banyak mata orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihotel melirik atau bahkan sepenuhnya menatap kearah pria mungil dengan coat tebal yang terlihat sungguh kebesaran membungkus tubuhnya.

"Satu kamar VIP terbaik yang dimiliki hotel ini"

Baekhyun berucap dengan nada datar. Mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya dan untuk beberapa saat sibuk mengurus segala hal yang diperlukan untuk pembookingan.

Edison masih setia berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun sebelum suara datar itu kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memesan sebuah kamar"

Baekhyun berucap sembari menerima kembali kredit card miliknya.

Edison belum menyahut. Hanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Jemarinya meletakkan pulpen yang digenggamnya tadi untuk menulis identitasnya sebagai tamu hotel.

"Aku rasa kau tidak lupa kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kita akan menginap dihotel"

"Tentu, aku mendengar dengan jelas semua perintah atasanku. Dan bukankah aku baru saja akan memesan sebuah kamar. Di hotel yang sama"

Baekhyun menerima sebuah kartu pengganti kunci pintu hotel. Hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sebuah hotel maju dan mewah seperti tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Memutar beberapa derajat tubuhnya kesamping untuk berhadapan dengan Edison sepenuhnya.

"Ku perjelas. Kita menginap di hotel. Di kamar yang sama. Kamar nomor 508"

Merasa selesai dengan apa yang diucapkan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai yang sama dengan tempat kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan Edison yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan geli di dalam dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi kosong tanda Edison terkejut beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar terlihat lucu dimatanya. Mungkin dia akan membuat Edison mengeluarkan ekspresi itu lagi nanti.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menahan rahangnya untuk tidak mengeras menahan tawa. Baekhyun memilih untuk berdehem dan mengembalikan mimik wajah datar andalannya sambil memasuki lift yang kebetulan kosong. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Edison untuk masuk dan berdiri tepat disampingnya lagi. Benar-benar bodyguard penurut eoh?

Si Wu itu benar-benar tidak salah dalam memilihkan bodyguard ternyata.

"Uhm, Baekhyun, apa maksudnya dengan tidur di kamar yang sama?"

Yang lebih pendek menahan rasa gelinya dan mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum tipis. Karena ia tau refleksi wajahnya terlihat jelas dari pintu lift yang tertutup yang tandanya sedikit saja peruahan raut wajahnya akan terlihat dari pintu lift itu.

Tapi sayangnya Edison masih belum menghilangkan mimik terkejutnya. Dan kesabaran Baekhyun dalam menahan rasa gelinya juga semakin menipis.

Baekhyun berdehem lagi, "Aku rasa semuanya jelas, aku malas menghubungimu dan menunggumu untuk datang saat aku membutuhkan sesuatu entah apa itu"

"Astaga Baek, aku bisa menyewa kamar tepat disebelah kamarmu―"

"Aku tidak mau"

Baekhyun berkata dengan mutlak dan tidak ada yang bisa Edison lakukan selain diam dan mengiyakan.

Ting!

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya argumen itu mereka sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Baekhyun seperti biasa melenggang lebih dulu mencari kamar yang ia pesan. Sedangkan Edison sendiri berusaha kembali tenang dari rasa shock nya tadi. Baru kali ini dia tidur bersama dengan Tuannya. Di kamar yang sama. Dan di ranjang yang sama.

Ulangi. Ranjang yang sama.

Ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan masalah kalau Baekhyun adalah orang lain. Tapi ini Baekhyun, manusia yang sudah membuat dirinya merasa aneh seharian ini. Edison sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus khawatir dengan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan sekelar lampu dan membiarkan lampu yang lebih terang mendominasi ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya disinari dengan lampu temaram di meja nakas. Melihat sekitar dan menilai, hotel ini memang memberikan yang terbaik. Dengan tempat tidur yang langsung menghadap dengan kaca besar yang menampilkan sibuknya kota Seoul, pantry kecil di sudut ruangan, furniture yang menarik, kamar mandi yang menyambung dengan ruang jacuzzi.

Baekhyun pikir mematikan lampu utama memang lebih baik, karena akan membuat pemandangan kota Seoul di bawah sana terlihat semakin menarik.

"Aku akan mandi," ucap Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar mandi kamar itu.

Edison mengangguk. Jujur dia masih merasa canggung. Banyak hal baru yang dilaluinya hari ini. Maksudnya, dia baru kali ini memanggil Tuannya dengan sebutan yang menurutnya 'terlalu' akrab. Lebih banyak berbicara mengeluarkan komentar-komentar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia lakukan. Dan yang terakhir, tidur satu kamar dengan Tuannya sendiri.

Entah apakah hanya dirinya yang merasa ini terlalu berlebihan atau bagaimana, yang jelas ini sungguh pertama kali baginya.

Oke, diruangan mewah itu memang ada sofa, dan memang bukan sofa single. Tapi tidak juga memungkinkan untuk dia tiduri malam ini karena ukurannya yang intinya tidak memungkinkan untuk menampung(?) panjang tubuhnya.

Edison mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas kecil yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel dan menelannya dengan sekaligus. Mengambil lagi dan masih meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Kebiasannya jika merasa pening akan sesuatu. Mengecek ponselnya dan tidak ada pesan satupun yang masuk. Dia berencana untuk mandi setelah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bir yang ke-lima.

Edison baru saja membuka bir kelimanya dan kali ini dia akan berniat meminum bir itu dengan perlahan tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah cukup keempat bir pertamanya ia minum dengan sekali teguk dan meninggalkan rasa menggelitik yang sangat kuat di leher dan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan meminum semuanya,"

"Uhuk uhukh ukhh―apa?"

Edison terkaget mendengar suara dengan jarak yang dia perkirakan sangatlah dekat. Dan semakin terkaget saat memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri dengan jarang kurang dari setengah meter tepat dibelakangnya.

Tepat.

Dibelakangnya.

Oke. Mungkin kadar keterkejutan Edison tidak akan setinggi ini apabila yang dia lihat adalah Baekhyun dengan mode normal. Maksudnya, berwujud normal. Errghh... Maksudnya, tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya menggembung sedikit entah karena apa.

Edison berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tangannya masih mengambang diudara menggenggam sekaleng beer yang baru dia tenggak setengahnya. Matanya masih meneliti Baekhyun.

Rambutnya yang basah. Khas seseorang yang baru selesai mandi.

Harum tubuhnya yang entah kenapa walau sudah mandi tetap saja tidak berubah dan tetap menggoda untuk dihirup.

Dan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bathrobe hotel sampai sebatas lutut.

Oke. Sebatas lutut.

Sebenarnya masih wajar namun entah kenapa pikiran Edison melayang menjelajah entah kemana tentang Baekhyun.

Oke. Salahkan otaknya.

"Ehem" Baekhyun berdehem sedikit. Berjalan melalui Edison dan mengambil sekaleng bir yang tersisa di lemari pendingin. "Kau memandangiku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pencuri yang menggunakan kostum aneh saat mencuri disuatu rumah. Kau membuatku...merasa aneh" Baekhyun bersandar pada meja disamping lemari pendingin sambil balas memandang Edison.

"Uhh... Mian, aku tidak bermaksud"

Ada jeda lama diantara mereka sebelum Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan namja yang ehem-sedikitmenarikperhatiannya-ehem.

"Kau bisa mandi sekarang. Uhm, tapi sayangnya hanya ada satu bathrobe. Jadi kau hanya bisa menggunakan handuk yang ada"

"Hn, tidak masalah"

Edison meletakkan kaleng birnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Rasanya mandi memang apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Dirinya merasa sedikit gerah walaupun udara Seoul mulai semakin merendah.

Terutama ketika ia berada bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk disamping tempat tidur dan memainkan ponselnya. Mengecek notif ponselnya yang kebanyakan datang dari Jongin, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Mesum Jongin. Hanya berisi pesan-pesan tidak penting namun Baekhyun suka membacanya. Jauh didalam hatinya, sebenarnya Baekhyun iri dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin selalu bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan mudah. Seperti, 'Baek, tali sepatuku yang berwarna biru hilang entah dimana dan itu membuatku kesal' atau seperti 'Aku lelah sampai rasanya aku akan pingsan lima menit lagi'. Walau Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya, diam-diam Baekhyun ingin seperti Jongin yang mudah mengatakan semuanya yang ia rasakan.

Bagi Baekhyun, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan tali sepatu yang hilang, mie ramen yang terlalu matang, atau apapun itu yang dia alami dan apa yang dia rasakan. Baginya itu semua bukanlah hal yang penting untuk diungkapkan walau mungkin sebenarnya itu perlu. Rasanya dia sudah terbiasa, terbiasa menyimpannya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya akan berbagi dengan Jongin dan yang lainnya mengenai hal-hal yang tidak bersifat spesifik. Pernah sekali dia mencoba untuk berbagi namun begitu banyak hal dipikirannya hingga dia tidak tau harus mulai darimana dan memilih untuk kembali diam. Bukan karena Jongin tidak mau mendengarkan. Jongin justru sangat antusias jika Baekhyun sudah berbicara, karena pemuda berkulit tan itu sangat paham kalau Baekhyun sangat jarang berbicara kecuali mengenai hal-hal penting.

Ceklek.

Lamunan Baekhyun terbuyarkan dengan suara kenop pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Sudah pasti itu Edison.

Baekhyun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat satu-satunya orang yang ada diruangan ini selain dirinya dan detik kemudiannya, Baekhyun menyesal. Pemandangan tubuh Edison yang tegap dengan warna kulit yang walaupun lebih gelap dari miliknya tapi entah kenapa semakin membuat Edison terlihat sexy dimata Baekhyun.

Oh, belum lagi perut rata Edison yang sixpack tercetak jelas disana. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah sekarang ditumpukan bantal.

Melihat gelagat Tuan mungilnya membuat Edison merasa ingin mengerjai sedikit laki-laki tersebut. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendam karena namja mungil itu sudah membuat keputusan bahwa dia akan satu kamar dan bahkan satu ranjang dengan namja yang seharian ini sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Edison berjalan mendekat keranjang, tempat satu-satunya namja yang ada diruangan tersebut selain dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup seketika. Memaksakan matanya untuk menatap ponsel yang ada digenggamannya, mungkin membalas pesan Jongin terasa lebih menarik sekarang. Tapi mata puppy nya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearah Edison.

Tepatnya tubuhnya.

Spesifik lagi, perut ratanya yang seksi.

Dan semakin kebawah.

Rasanya Baekhyun membuat kesalahan malam ini.

"Aku rasa aku hanya akan tidur dengan menggunakan handuk ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur menggunakan pakaian kotor" Edison berujar santa sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size, membiarkan uap tubuhnya menguar. Dan Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena itu membuat bodyguard barunya ini terlihat lebih menggoda.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, apanya yang menggoda? Bahkan Edison bersikap biasa dan tidak terlihat menggodanya. Jadi kenapa dia harus merasa tergoda?

_'Astaga aku harus cepat-cepat menghapus pemikiran anehku barusan. Tapi oh ya Tuhan, badannya seksi. Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan ByunBaek! Haish kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa tidur…'_

Namja yang lebih mungil berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dan merasa bodoh karena sudah membuat keputusan yang pada akhirnya justru menjebak dirinya sendiri begini.

Sudah terlanjur, pikir Baekhyun. Jika tiba-tiba dia menyuruh Edison untuk menyewa kamar lain sama halnya dengan dia mempermalukan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa teguh dengan keputusan awal. Pemikiran kekanakan.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Bohong. Baekhyun peduli dengan dadanya yang kini berdegup kencang seakan ada perasaan aneh yang tidak tertahankan menyesakkan ruang pernapasannya. Baekhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah tidak peduli namun Edison tidak semudah itu untuk tidak menyadari.

"Baguslah," Edison tersenyum kecil dan membenarkan letak bantalnya. Badannya benar-benar lelah dan sepertinya tidur adalah pilihan yang paling baik sekarang. Sebenarnya jauh didalam hatin ya dia juga was-was dengan malam ini. Yang benar saja, dia hanya memakai handuk yang bisa lepas kapan saja dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan otomatis apabila itu terjadi maka ehm-kebanggaannya-ehm akan terlihat.

_'Heh, apa yang salah, toh kita sama-sama namja. Lagipula dia juga 'punya', jadi tidak akan terkejut jika melihat milikku nanti. Haish kenapa aku harus merasa seperti tidur seranjang dengan seorang gadis perawan saja'_

"Baekhyun, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah masuk jam tidur"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan Edison. "Uh, uhm. ya, aku akan tidur" ujarnya gagap. Baekhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan dia merasa ingin mati saja daripada seperti orang yang memiliki penyakit jantung seperti ini. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak normal! baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Edison tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang berlebihan ini.

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui, disebelahnya, Edison juga mati-matian menahan degupan jantungnya yang seakan berlomba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi harinya...**

Sinar mentari pagi sudah menerobos masuk tanpa perlu memiliki ijin dari sipemilik kamar. Menjalankan tugasnya untuk menerangi penduduk bumi dan memberi tanda kehidupan. Namun sepertinya dua namja berbeda ukuran tubuh dan berbeda umur itu masih saja nyenyak bergelung dibalik selimut.

"Eunghhh..." yang lebih mungil mengerang seperti anak anjing, membuat namja satunya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang posesive ketubuh namja yang lebih mungil. Membuat si mungil merasa nyaman dan semakin menyesakkan wajahnya ke leher seseorang yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Bahunya yang semalam masih dibungkus oleh bathrobe sekarang sudah terekspose sebelah dan memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti bayi, dan memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya.

.

.

.

.

Lama dengan posisi seperti itu, si mungil mulai merasa keganjilan.

_'tunggu sebentar, rasanya aku kenal wangi ini dan ini bukan parfumku' _Baekhyun―namja mungil itu mencium sesuatu yang sangat maskulin tepat beberapa senti didepan indra penciumannya. Itu bukan appanya, lagipula sudah sejak lama dia tidak tidur dengan appanya. dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan bukan juga Jongin, dia sangat ingat. Jongin tidak memiliki wangi seperti itudan lagipula dia tidak pernah tidur dengan Jongin.

Eh, LALU INI SIAPA?!

Baekhyun terkaget dan refleks langsung membuka matanya yang pertama dia lihat adalah...perpotongan leher seseorang?

_'uh, colarbone nya seksi sekali aku ingin menjilatnya__' _EH APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BAEKHYUN. Baekhyun merutuki pikirannya yang aneh pagi ini. Sedikit menarik wajahnya untuk melihat sesoerang yang memeluknya sekarang.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

ITU EDISON!

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Baekhyun berteriak seperti gadis remaja yang baru sadar jika dirinya sudah disentuh namja lain. Jemari lentiknya menyibak selimut dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah sebelah kaki namja yang ada disebelahnya berada diatas pahanya dan sedikit menyentuh-ehm-kejantanan-ehm miliknya. Baekhyun refleks menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangannya, mengintip sedikit dari sela jari. Astaga! Tali bathrobe yang dipakainya terlepas dan kini bathrobe nya sudah mengkhianati dirinya dan turun sampai sebatas pinggang―karena dia terduduk dan memperlihatkan punggung dan dadanya.

Belum lagi tangan kekar namja disampingnya yang masih berada diatas pahanya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah hampir mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"MINGGIR KAU MANUSIA MESUM!"

Baekhyun menendang badan Edison membuat namja itu terdorong jatuh dengan pantatnya yang lebih dulu mengenai lantai.

Bruk!

"Errghhhh!"

Edison yang kesal langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri. Dengan telanjang. Karena tentu saja handuknya sudah terlepas sejak semalam dia tidur. By the way, tidurnya nyenyak sekali semalam.

"PERGI KAU MANUSIA MESUM! DAN ASTAGA! PAKAI APAPUN YANG BISA MENUTUPI MILIKMU ITU BODOH! KAU SEPERTI MANIAK!" Baekhyun melempar-lempar bantal atau apapun yang ada disekitarnya kearah Edison sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yak! Yak! Berhenti melempariku"

Edison berusaha menghindar dari apapun itu yang dilempar Tuan mungilnya itu. Dan selang tidak lama Baekhyun berhenti melemparinya dengan barang karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia raih. Astaga Tuan barunya ini benar-benar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau juga punya?" Edison berujar pura-pura bodoh. Masih belum mau menutupi kejantannya yang juga sedang ereksi. UH! Morning Erection. Belum lagi didepannya disuguhi pemandangan Baekhyun yang seakan menggoda. Dengan bathrobe yang setengah tanggal memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas dan dadanya yang mulus. Tangan Edison gatal ingin menyentuhnya. Belum lagi nipple pink itu...membuat morning erectionnya semakin parah saja.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU LIHAT MILIKMU!"

Baekhyun masih berteriak. Kalau begini rasanya Edison seperti namja yang habis melewati malam dengan menyetubuhi gadis saja.

Edison jalan mendekat, menekuk sebelah kakinya untuk menaiki kasur tidak sepenuhnya. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa mendekati namja mungil itu. Tangnnya meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang namja mungil itu gunakan untuk menutupi matanya, menopang tubuhnya disamping badan Baekhyun dan mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang akan Edison lakukan.

.

.

.

Chup.

Itu Edison. mengecup bibirnya pagi ini dan membuat pagi seorang Byun BaekHyun menjadi bernatakan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong *bow* mianhae karena baru update. laptop author bermasalah dan erghhh bikin bete. belum lagi tugas numpuk dan author masih sibuk UAS minggu-minggu ini, dan mianhae kalau chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan karena author nulis chapter ini setengah-setengah dikarenakan kondisi laptop. tapi author tetep usahain yang terbaik untuk readers semuanya. tetep review ne? karena author juga butuh masukan apa aja yg harus diperbaiki. gomawo bagi yg udah review/follow/dll. walaupun gk sebanyak ff author yg Kidnapping Baekhyun (laugh) kalian memang yadong ne-_-

.

.

annyeong d chap selanjutnya!


End file.
